


予求

by Kellerei



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei





	予求

中岛横占休息室一亩三分地的长沙发假憩，单薄衬衫蔽体，熟菰似的两腿短暂拢不牢靠，仍旧规矩地停在扶手內沿。薮四下喷洒过分造作的香水和止汗剂，掩人口鼻，途经时手从那段窄实的后腰侧抵过去。中岛没什么劲儿反闹他了，摆脸恹恹剜了一眼，那些个齐眉举案意难平，折进偶尔本相总走漏的半面嗔里。

此前他们在更衣间做坏事，薮从背后进入他，瘦而只需解开皮带，不带太多情绪依然深情款款。中岛被挤压在墙贴的立身镜上，膝盖拘谨，腰背屈折处贮聚冷光。他脱得太过干净，佐衬衣冠楚楚的薮像个斯文恶役，对一具每夜要在万千淫梦中登台亮相的好肉体缺乏爱惜。恶役本人亦不太有相应自觉，耕耘之余分了三分之一的心关照没锁牢的房门，于是下体操持未慎，惹来中岛小声呼痛，“薮君？……薮君……” 

他生怕变质关系带来的种种计较，总如身悬紫金葫芦不肯唤人名，未免平添轻薄。薮不在意地倾下来亲亲他后脖颈，“没事的，裕翔乖一点，”这一低瞥见中岛昂扬的前端往镜面若有似无地打滑，有一小块已经被外泌的透明腺液留下漉湿印迹。他便探手将那里截住，“不可以射到上面。” 

这只手，能令你想起什么，饭撒，抚弄立麦，还是轻车熟路地碰过谁的肩膀或脸，而把它弄脏的祸首为掩盖罪行应当怎样毁尸灭迹。中岛浑噩冒一些大不敬念头，又一时无法单凭后穴痕痒解脱，难耐地挺着身去凑蹭那掌心，“想要……啊……”他把关键字眼掺到呻吟里面不说出口，也知道薮不会就此要挟，“嗯……帮帮我嘛、薮君……尼酱……” 

叫完他才觉得这个称呼有点害羞，不伦不类占了前半。但薮顺遂他坏心，照最舒服节奏给他手活，囊袋到茎柱，大拇指尖被吉他弦操戈的一层薄茧摩挲马眼。高潮后中岛留在他把握下颤抖，余精尽数泄到刚刚肖想过的指掌间。是白生这好看两爪，修长无用，打交起来未有响，许多比划也学不像样，毕生灵巧恐怕全于早年付诸一支瞳屏。中岛端撷起薮比自个儿还玲珑可折的腕骨，心下庆幸：到底还能给我打个飞机。（也能给你付电影票钱。）他心血来潮讨取这些那些，薮递一点是一点，像喂一只眼界大肚皮小的兔子，没什么险象，也未必就真有一天需要将自己倾囊相赠。好比彼时彼刻，中岛躺在沙发上说下一次不要背入，扭头看你太累；薮“好”一声应过，拎走他脚边拍摄要换的衣服。中岛又说，不是要你说“好”。 

薮跋涉了他三千弱水九曲回肠，猜出那意思是，所以刚才没能接到的吻，你应该现在补我一下。


End file.
